Into the Lyons Den
by anglstrmoon
Summary: X-over with JAG...What happens when Harm joins SG-1...
1. Part 1

Name: Into the Lyons Den 1/?  
  
Disclaimers: The characters don't belong to me… or I  
  
wouldn't have massive school loans…   
  
Feedback: I would appreciate it. b_marangoni@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Keywords: Stargate SG-1/ JAG crossover.. Daniel/Sam  
  
Harm/Mac (eventually)  
  
Spoilers: Stargate- everything up to Season 7; JAG-  
  
Everything to Shifting Sands (Season 9)  
  
Acknowledgements: Tina, Jen, and Alley who all helped  
  
beta the story... Alley for the title and just helping  
  
keep me sane during the insane sememster!!  
  
A/N I will get the next part out as soon as my betas  
  
read it...  
  
Into the Lyons Den  
  
Dr. Daniel Jackson and Major Samantha Carter were walking down the hallway together going towards the briefing room. On their way there, they met up with Colonel Jack O'Neill and Teal'C.   
  
"Sir, do you know why we are being called here? We are to be on vacation."  
  
"I know Carter, but I couldn't stop it, I tried. But the general said that it was really important and he also said that we might not like it."  
  
"Oh ok"  
  
The four teammates walked into the room and took their usual seats. Jack sat on the left of the general and Teal'C next to him. Sam sat on the right and Daniel sat next to her. The general came in and sat down.   
  
"SG-1, I know that you are wondering why I called you in on your vacation. Here it is. You know how all the SG teams have 5 team members and yours doesn't. Well, the president thinks that you need a fifth member. And before you start Jack, I tried to talk him out of it, and it didn't work. So here are the files on the member." The general passed a file to each person.   
  
"Commander Harmon Rabb, JR. Naval Aviator and JAG lawyer. Recently he resigned his commission to go to Paraguay after his partner Lt. Colonel Sarah Mackenzie who went down with a CIA operative to get a terrorist. When they missed their first check in, Commander Rabb wanted to go after them, but his superior, Adm. Chegwidden wouldn't grant him leave, so he resigned. Before the paperwork got through, the president stopped it and looked at this personal file and decided that he would be a good asset to this command."  
  
"Excuse me sir, but Commander Rabb is here."  
  
"Ok, show him down please. Now guys, please be nice and civil."  
  
"General, now, why would we be anything but civil?"  
  
"Jack, I know you all too well. Please..."  
  
Just then an airman came walking into the room followed by a man who was 6'4", he had short black hair and bright blue eyes.   
  
"Commander Rabb" the general started as he got up and met the man halfway. "Please have a seat." And he pointed to the chair next to Daniel. The general went and sat back down. "I'm General Hammond, this is Colonel Jack O'Neill, that is Teal'C, this is Major Samantha Carter and that is Dr. Daniel Jackson. Guys, this is Commander Harmon Rabb, JR."  
  
Commander Rabb just looked at the people that were around the table. He didn't know what to make of it. He didn't except to get a call asking to come to Colorado Springs, Colorado to take part of a top-secret military operation. Knowing that he really didn't have a life now in Washington, he jumped at the chance.   
  
5 Months Later  
  
Harm was sitting in the backyard of the house that the Air Force set him up in when he came to Colorado, five months ago. SG-1 got back a few days ago from a horrible mission gone wrong. Thankfully no one got hurt. So now the rest of SG-1, the general, Dr. Frazier, and Cassandra were all just relaxing and hanging out. Jack was cooking things on the grill, the general, Janet, and Cassie were trying to teach Teal'C how to play Frisbee. Harm was lost in his thoughts when he heard the phone ring from inside the house. He knew that either Sam or Daniel would answer it since they were both in there. This made him think back on the time when he found out about the relationship between the major and doctor.   
  
Harm was sitting around Jack O'Neill's living room with his other team mates. He couldn't believe that they just accepted him without any arguments. He learned about Teal'C and where he was from and they caught him up on all important missions. Then Jack said   
  
"Sam and Daniel I'm sure there is something that you two would like to inform the commander of, since he is on the team now and everything."  
  
Sam and Daniel just looked at each other then they both turned to Harm. Daniel took Sam's hand in his and said "Harm, we have been together for a little over a year and a half."  
  
"Really, what about the regs.?"  
  
"Well," this time Sam spoke up, "we talked to the general about it, and he said that as long as we behave in a professional manner on base and one missions, then we were fine. So we do, and that's it."  
  
Meanwhile inside  
  
Sam was cutting vegetables, when Daniel walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck.   
  
"So sweetie, since we have two weeks of downtime to use, how about we take a little vacation to Washington D.C. See the museums, have some time to our selves in a city where no one knows us."  
  
"Hhhmm.. Daniel." She turned around in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
  
"That sounds like a good idea. Let's leave as soon as we can." She leaned up and kissed him on the mouth. Their moment was interrupted by the phone starting to ring.   
  
"I'll grab that, Daniel take this outside please." Sam went into the living room and picked up the phone. "Hello, Harmon Rabb's residence."  
  
"Ahh… Hi. Can I talk to Harm please?  
  
"Yeah, can I ask who this is?"  
  
"Mac."  
  
Sam just stood there with a surprised look on her face. She remembered the stories that Harm told all of them about this woman while on missions, and she wasn't sure if this was good. "Excuse me, are you still there?"  
  
"What oh, sorry. Hold on a minute."  
  
Sam put the phone down on the table and went out to get Harm.   
  
"Harm, phone."   
  
"Ok"  
  
As Harm walked past her, she grabbed his arm and said in a whisper, "it's Mac." Then she headed outside to tell the rest of the people this interesting development.   
  
"Sam, who was on the phone?  
  
"Mac"  
  
"Really, now that's odd." Jack said. His thought was interrupted by the general's ringing cell phone.   
  
"Hammond" The general walked away leaving the rest of the people.  
  
The rest of SG-1, Janet and Cassie just stood there looking at each other. Then all of a sudden Janet spoke up saying "Jack, don't burn the food. He turned around and finished the food. Hammond joined the group again about five minutes after he left. "General, what was that about?"  
  
"Well, since SG-1 is off for a few days the president is requesting that Commander Rabb be sent to D.C. to JAG HQ because they are short handed, and he thought that the commander would like to go back."  
  
~Inside~  
  
Harm took a deep breath before picking up the phone. "Hello Mac."  
  
"Hello Harm. How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine, you?"  
  
"That's good. What are you doing in Colorado?"  
  
"Working on a project that's so top secret that you don't even have clearance for, so don't even ask."  
  
"uummm.. ok. Well I just wanted to see how you were doing, you sound busy, so I'll let you go."  
  
"Ok, bye Mac."  
  
"Bye Harm."  
  
He hung up the phone and just stared at it, not really knowing what to think about it. Harm made his way back outside, still replaying the conversation in his head over and over again. When he saw the look on the general's face, he knew that something was up and that he probably wasn't going to like it. "Sir…"  
  
"I just got off the phone with the president, he thought that since SG-1 is on vacation that he would assign you to go back to Jag HQ and help a bit, because apparently they are understaffed at the moment. I'm sorry son, I know you don't want to go back there, but I have no choice but to send you."  
  
"It's ok. There are a few things that I left undone there and this is a good time to finish them once and for all."  
  
"Ok, you leave later tonight then."  
  
The rest of the day, everyone just relaxed and enjoyed the day. 


	2. Part 2

Into the Lyons Den 2/?  
  
The next day Harm was waiting for the elevator that would take him back into the Lion's Den. He really didn't know what to expect from these people who he once considered his friends. The elevator dinged, interrupting his thoughts, he got on, pressed the button that would take him up to the JAG offices and started thinking again on how Mac was going to react to seeing him. Just then the doors opened up on the courtroom floor and none other than Lt. Col. Sarah Mackenzie stepped on to the elevator.   
  
All Mac wanted to do was make it to her office without talking to anyone. When she walked into the elevator, she went to press the floor button and noticed it was already lit. She raised her head to see who was in there with her and came face to face with Harm. She didn't know what to say, and tried to open her mouth but nothing came out. But she didn't need to worry because he broke the silence.  
  
"Hello Mac"  
  
"Harm… I didn't know that you were going to be back in town."  
  
"Yeah, well I didn't either, I was ordered here for about a week or so."  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
Just then the elevator dinged and the door opened revealing the busy offices of JAG. Harm and Mac stepped of the elevator at the same time. Without a word or look at Mac Harm headed to the admiral's office. Mac just stood there for a minute then headed to her office, not noticing the people that were staring at her. It reminded them all of old times, and when Harm left without a word, all the attention turned onto Mac. No one knew or dared to say a word about what just happened.   
  
~Same time~  
  
Sam and Daniel just checked into their hotel room when Daniel's cell phone rang. "Hello"  
  
"Hey Danny, just wanted to make sure that you guys got over there ok."  
  
"Yes, Jack we are fine. What else do you want? I know that you didn't just call for that."  
  
"Ok, ok, you got me. You know how Harm feels about the people at JAG, maybe you guys could go over and see him tomorrow and make sure he's ok."  
  
"We will Jack. Actually we were planning on doing that and maybe going out to lunch together."  
  
"That's good. Well I'll let you two love birds go… see ya later."  
  
"Bye Jack.  
  
Daniel ended the call with Jack and turned around to see Sam already in the bed getting ready to take a nap.  
  
"What did Jack want honey?"  
  
"Well, he wanted to make sure we got here ok, and wanted us to go check on Harm tomorrow. I told him that we already planned that."  
  
"Ahh ok.. Well enough about our teammates, come here." Daniel obliged. He stripped down to his boxers and climbed in to bed. Sam curled up beside him and he put his arms around her. They both fell asleep within a few minutes.  
  
Daniel got up around 5:00 pm and decided to find a nice place to eat. He called down to the front desk and got a few names of restaurants. He called and made reservation for 8 at a place called The Sky Tower. After he got off the phone, he went over to his suitcase and dug into it until he found a small black box. He decided that tonight would be the night that he asked Sam to marry him, he just hoped that she say yes.   
  
It was around 10:00 when they finally left the restaurant. "Sam, come on, let's go walking by the reflection pool." He took her by the hand and the walked over to the pool. When they got there, the sat down on a bench. Daniel wrapped his right arm around Sam shoulders and took her left hand is his.   
  
"Daniel, I'm glad that we decided to do this, we needed the time away from the SGC." She laid her head on his shoulder.  
  
"I am glad too. It's really nice here. Sam this is wonderful, spending time with you alone, I love it like I love you." As Daniel was talking, he tool his left hand from Sam's and reached into his pants pocket and grabbed the box. He pulled it out and opened the lid. "Sam, I know that we spend all of our time together already, but how about we make it official?"  
  
Sam sat up and turned to face Daniel. She saw the small box in his hand. He eyes went from that to his face. "Are you asking me to marry you?"  
  
Daniel took her left hand in his right, "yes I am. So do you accept?"  
  
"Oh my god, yes. Yes I will marry you." She kissed him then threw her arms around her neck.   
  
After a few minutes Sam withdrew her arms. Daniel took her hand and put the ring on it. The ring was gold and it had one carat in the middle with a ½ carat on each side. He stood up, reached out and helped Sam up then they headed back to the hotel. 


	3. Part 3

A/n- I know that this part is a little too... mushy.. next part will have some drama.. I promise  
  
Into the Lyons Dne 3/?  
  
~JAG~  
  
Harm was sitting in the library looking up a case but all of his thoughts were on his ex-partner. The fact that he hadn't really talked to her was a big factor. He knows that he should talk to her about everything, but he didn't know where to start. He got up and headed to see Turner.   
  
At the same time Daniel and Sam just stepped out of the elevator and headed to find Harm. They went up to the first desk where a young blonde sat.   
  
"Lt, we are wondering where we can find…"  
  
"Sam, Daniel. What are you guys doing here?" Harm asked as he hugged Sam and shook hands with Daniel. At the same time Mac was walking out of her office to find Harm to ask him to go to lunch. She stopped when she saw him go up to the people that just walked in.   
  
"Well," Daniel wrapped an arm around her waist and Sam put her arm around his. "We decided to take a little vacation and came here. And we knew that you were here so we thought that we would stop by and see if you wanted to go to lunch with us."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Ok, good. So how is it here, Commander? Having fun yet?" Sam used his rank because she started to notice that people were staring at them. Harm also noticed this.   
  
"Well, Major. It's not the SGC, I'll say that. But it's nice to have calm and quiet environment."  
  
"Well, Harm, I bet it is. You know, if you decided to stay here, you'll have to make sure that you are free on May 1."  
  
"What? Why Daniel. What is happening May1?"  
  
Sam and Daniel looked at each other then at Harm. Before either of them said anything, he spoke up, "Oh you guys finally got engaged!!"  
  
"Yeah, last night." Sam said as she showed Harm her ring.  
  
"Congratulations" Harm hugged Sam and kissed her on the cheek. "Does everyone else know?"  
  
"Nope, you're the first to know. We thought since you are here, not on you own free will that we would cheer you up."  
  
"This defiantly helped. So are we ready to leave for lunch?"  
  
"Yeah. Let's go."  
  
All of this time, Mac was just watching this interaction between the three people. She started to think that there wasn't a place for her in his life until Harm's voice cut through her thoughts. "Hey Mac, want to go to lunch with us?"   
  
Everyone in the outer office stopped what they were doing and their eyes moved between Harm and Mac, not really knowing what to think. Everyone knew that they haven't really spoken to each other since the incident in Paraguay. What no one knew was that the admiral chose this time to walk out of his office and witness the whole conversation that Harm had with Sam and Daniel and how he asked Mac to lunch.   
  
"Yeah, let me grab my purse and jacket." While Mac was getting her stuff, AJ took this opportunity to go and meet these two new people.   
  
"Commander, who are your friends?"  
  
"Admiral, this is Doctor Daniel Jackson and Major Samantha Carter. I work with them."  
  
"Major, Doctor nice to meet you." AJ said as he shook their hands. "I also hear that congratulations are in order.  
  
"Yes, sir. Thank you."  
  
"If you would like to inform your boss, you can use the speaker phone on my office."  
  
"That would be nice sir, thank you." Sam said as she tried to figure out why the admiral was being so nice to them.  
  
"Ok then. Commander please show them in." Mac met up with the other three as they made their way to the office. Once they were inside the office Harm picked up the phone and dialed the SGC.   
  
"Hello, General. This is Commander Rabb. I'm going to put you on speaker phone, there are some people who want to tell you something. Oh are Teal'C, Jack and Janet around? Ok."  
  
He put the phone on speaker and waited for the general to say that they other three were in there.   
  
"Harm, so what do we owe this pleasure to?"  
  
"Well, Jack, there are two people here that would like to tell you something, guys."  
  
"Hey Jack."  
  
"Hey Danny, Carter what are you two doing at JAG?"  
  
"Well, sir. We came to go to lunch with Harm. But there is something else we want to tell you."  
  
"Jack, Sam and I are wondering if you guys are free on May 1st."  
  
"What, May 1st…"  
  
"Oh My God, you guys got engaged!!"  
  
"Yeah Janet, we did." Sam said as she wrapped her arms around Daniel and he did the same to her.   
  
On the other side of the room Mac was sitting on the couch watching and listening to the conversation. During it, Harm went over and sat beside her. He leaned over so his mouth was pretty much on her ear, "Thanks for coming to lunch. I want to spend some time with you, and you'll like Sam and Daniel, they're great people."  
  
"Well, thanks for inviting me."   
  
Sam and Daniel were done talking to everyone and hung up the phone. They were now watching the two lawyers talking to each other. "You know Sam, those two look cute together."  
  
"Yeah they do. They love each other Daniel. It's just a matter of how to get them to realize that."  
  
"Oh no, Sam don't do this. It might have worked with Jack and Janet, but we have known them forever. And I know that we've known Harm for almost 6 months and we pretty much now the whole story behind their relationship, but NO."  
  
"Yes honey, whatever you say." Sam leaned up and kissed him, then laid her head on his chest.  
  
"They look so cute together Harm."  
  
"Yeah, they've been together for two years and they met fours years before that. Hey guys you ready?  
  
At Harms question Sam and Daniel separated. Daniel took Sam's hand, "yeah, we are. Let's go."  
  
The four people walked out of the office and headed to lunch 


	4. Part 4

Into the Lyons Den 4/?  
  
Sam, Daniel, Harm, and Mac were sitting in a booth eating lunch and just talking about everything. None of them noticed the girl that walked into the dinner. The girl sat done at a table and started writing on a napkin, when a waitress went over to see if she needed anything, the girl just waved her off, but the waitress noticed that whatever she was writing was not English.   
  
Just as the same time Sam stiffened next to Daniel and got really quiet. "Sam, what's wrong?"  
  
"I feel a presence Daniel, a really strong one." At that, Harm and Daniel started looking around covertly. Harm noticed a girl that was sitting behind them writing on a piece of paper.  
  
"Daniel I think it's the girl right behind you." Daniel turned his head to kiss and hug Sam as he looked at the girl. At that exact moment, the girl lifted her head and made eye contact with Daniel. All of a sudden, the girl stood up and came over to the four people the girl grabbed Mac, then just disappeared.   
  
Then all hell broke lose. People started trying to run out of the dinner. Sam stood up and went to prevent anyone from leaving. Daniel pulled out his cell phone and called the general and Harm just sat there too shocked to do anything. After Daniel hung up, he went over and was helping Sam, trying to get information out of anyone. A waitress went up to Daniel and told him that she was the girl writing on a napkin in a different language. She showed him the napkin. Daniel went over to Sam and said "Sam this is what we need, we should leave now. SG-12 will be here in a few minutes to take care of everything else, so we wait until they get here then we need to take Harm back to the hotel then head back to the SGC."  
  
"Alright, now we sit and wait... wait what did the napkin say?"  
  
"It said 'my name is Khnum, meet me at this address in four days. Then here is an address. And no, it's no one that I recognize."  
  
"Ok, well when we get back to the hotel, I'll scan it and send it to the SGC and they can send a probe through."  
  
"Ok."  
  
The three SGC personals sat around for another 20 minutes until SG-12 arrived. When they did Daniel, Sam and Harm went back to the hotel. Once there Daniel and Sam packed and checked out then headed to were Harm was staying. He packed and checked out then headed to the airport to go back to Colorado. On the way there was the first time that Harm spoke.  
  
"Sam, who is going to let the admiral know?"  
  
Sam looked at him and noticed that in all the time that she has known him he has never looked so lost and afraid. She wrapped his arms around him and he laid his head on her shoulder. "It's ok Harm. The general is taking care of all that. It's going to be ok, we'll find Mac."  
  
At the sound of her name, he pulled himself out of Sam's embrace. "But Sam, what if we never find her. She could die or become a host and I would have never gotten the chance to fix everything between us, to tell her that I love her. What am I going to do?"  
  
"Harm, listen," this time Daniel started, "Mac will get through this you have to believe me. Look at all the times I've been taken or almost died, and I'm still here. When you see her, you will tell her about everything because once a person realizes their feelings for someone they will do everything in their power to either rescue the person or keep alive. I have faith in Mac, she will live through this, and think of it, the general has been saying on how he wants to have JAG officer stationed at the SGC, so when she comes back she'll know more than she really should as a regular person so more than likely the general will request her to be stationed here. Don't worry. Everything will ok."  
  
By the time Daniel was done with his mini speech, they were at the airport. They boarded their plane and waited to land in Colorado.   
  
When the three got to the SGC, the whole command was put on alert because of what happened. When they got there Sam, Daniel and Harm went straight into a briefing.  
  
"Ok, I know that you guys really want to see what the probe sent back, but I'm going to say this first. I reviewed the tape and decided that I'm going to send in a few teams as a diversion then, SG-1 in on a rescue mission."  
  
"Sir," Harm stated "You don't have to send in a few teams. I don't want anyone to risk their lives for Mac, no one really knows her."  
  
"I understand that son, but I didn't ask these teams, they all volunteered."   
  
"Don't look so shocked Harm. They did the same thing when Jack, Sam and I were captured by Hathor."  
  
"Yes they did. Now, I think it's time to show you the tape."  
  
As SG-1 watched the tape, the general had his eyes on Harm. He didn't know how he would react at the point where Mac came in. She looked unharmed and he was pretty sure that she would stay that way since it was pretty sure that Khnum wanted SG-1. Now all they had to do was figure out a way to get this Lt Col. back safe and sound. 


	5. Part 5

Meanwhile  
  
Mac was sitting in a cell not really sure what to make of the whole situation. She kept replaying the conversation she had with Khnum.  
  
"I am Khnum, you will kneel before your god."  
  
"What, my god. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Your were sitting with most of SG-1, do you not know about the   
  
chapp'i. Who the goa'uld are?"  
  
"No, should I."  
  
"Let me tell you a story."   
  
  
  
Mac couldn't believe what she was being told, but yet she had this nagging feeling that it was true. All she could think about was Harm.  
  
If she hadn't gone with Webb none of this would be happening. But it was and so she just hoped that someone would figure out where she was to rescue her.   
  
She was standing; looking out the only small window in the room where she promised that when she saw Harm again that she would tell him that she loved him.  
  
The jaffa that were guarding the stargate were bombarded by nerve gas. A M.A.L.P. was soon sent through to make sure that all the guards were down, once they got confirmation SG-3, 6, 9 went through after SG-1. SG-3 killed the entire jaffa guards, then the four teams meets in a wooded area to the left of the Stargate. All the teams were sitting or standing around listening to the plans that Jack was lying out.   
  
"Ok, here is the plan. SG-6 and 9 you guys will stay here and make sure that the gate stays open. SG-3, you guys are with us; let's go."  
  
Once SG-3 and 1 got closer, Jack tired to tell SG-3 to stay outside and give them cover, but Colonel Adam Marangoni spoke up, "No offence sir, but Colonel MacKenzie is a marine, we don't leave our people behind. We go with you."  
  
"Jack, I wouldn't argue with a marine, you will never win. I learned that the hard way, trust me." Harm said with a far away look in his eye. Jack decided that this was a time to head inside.   
  
"Let's go save this girl."  
  
SG teams 1 and 3 went maneuvering the hallways of the castle. They were met with some resistance, but not many. "Alright gentlemen and ladies, we need to find were the cell's are."  
  
"O'Neill, I believe that I could help with that." Teal'C disappeared and reappeared a few minutes later. "The cells are this way." He started down a hallway on the left of the groups and everyone else followed.   
  
The group walked from about 10 minutes and only met up with 2 jaffa.   
  
"Ok, this is weird Jack, this goa'uld must not be real popular, and there really isn't any jaffa around."  
  
"I see that Daniel, now let's not break this luck."  
  
The group continued walking until the hallway ended. At the end they saw a door that looked like it would be to a cell, but no one was sure.   
  
Harm stopped and turned to Jack. "Jack, let me go and see myself. If it is Mac, then she will probably react better if she saw just me first. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah that's fine. If you need help just yell. Also, tell us when you are ready for us to blow the door to get her out."  
  
Harm walked up to the door and noticed a small window that he could look through. "Mac, are you in there? Can you hear me?"  
  
"Harm is that you?" Mac asked as she walked to the door.   
  
"Yeah it is." He saw her walk over to him. Their eyes met and they both knew that once this was done, something big was going to happen. "Now   
  
Mac listen. I need you to move away from the door, we are going to put   
  
C4 on the door and get you out of here. I need to move to the other side of the cell and when we tell you to take cover. Ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just hurry please."  
  
Harm gave the others the signal. SG-3 went in and planted the C4 and got ready to set it. "Mac, we are going to blow this now."  
  
"Ok"  
  
The group stood a few feet back from the door. "3, 2, 1" Jack pushed the trigger and the C4 blew. Harm ran towards the opening only to find his arms full of Mac.   
  
"Oh Harm. I was so afraid that I would never see you again."  
  
"Hey, it's ok. I promise." Harm just stood there holding Mac. He knew that she needed to release some of the emotion, but he also knew she wasn't going to cry in front of everyone.   
  
"Alright kids, lets go." Jack said as Teal'C led everyone out of the castle. 


	6. Part 6

Part 6  
  
The group made it out of the castle without meeting up with anyone, until they got to the door.  
  
"I sense that one of you has a symbiote in you. I know that it is not the dark haired woman and I don't think it is anyone of the men so," she walked straight up to Sam, "the presence is in you."   
  
The rest of SG-1 and SG-3 sprang into action, assuming defense positions just incase something was to happen. They all forgot about Mac and just left her standing where she was. She also wanted to help protect this woman who she could see becoming a friend. She looked on the ground spying a weird looking weapon. She picked it up and turned around when she heard Sam start talking.  
  
"I do not have a goa'uld in me, so leave me alone." Right after Sam was done speaking, Khunm raised a hand device and everyone heard it powering up.  
  
Mac had no clue what that thing was but she knew that it could not be good. She looked at the weapon in her hand, found the trigger, aimed it at Khunm and fired 3 times. After the third time the person just disappeared into thin air. Mac just stared, the gun falling from her hands as they shook. Harm ran over to her cursing himself for forgetting that she was there and caught her before she sank to the ground. With Mac in his arms, he lowered them to a sitting position on the ground.  
  
Right as Mac shot the first shot from the Zat, Sam fell to the ground. "SAM"  
  
Daniel screamed as she fell. He went running to her and caught her right before she hit the ground.   
  
Jack looked at the two couples for a minute then said "Adam,"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Please head back to the stargate send SG 6 and 9 back to the SGC and have them get a medical team to the gate room and we will be back as soon as we can."  
  
"Ok, Sir. Let's move out SG-3" With that SG-3 headed back to the stargate.  
  
Jack then went over to see how Harm and Mac were sending Teal'C to check on Sam. "So, Harm, how is she?"  
  
"I think she is in shock. Actually she is in shock, we need to get her back to the SGC."  
  
"Ok, do you think you can carry her, or do you need Teal'C?"  
  
"I should be ok."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Harm stood up and put Mac into a fireman's carry. He then headed toward the rest of SG-1. By the time he got to the group Sam was awake and on her feet, but leaning heavily on Daniel.  
  
"Alright team, let's go." SG-1 made their way back to the gate.   
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
General Hammond was sitting in his office doing paperwork when the alarm for the stargate incoming went off. He got up and hurried down to the control room to see who it was. He hoped that it was SG 1,3,6 and 9.   
  
"Receiving SG-6 code sir"  
  
"Open the iris, then." Hammond said then started downstairs to meet the group. To his dismay, only SG 6 and 9 came through. "Where is SG 1 and 3?"  
  
"They are coming sir. But they are also requesting a medical team. I don't know details, but they want 2 gurneys."  
  
"Ok. Go get cleaned up and head to medical. I'll inform you when the briefing is after I talk to SG 1 and 3."  
  
SG 6 and 9 headed out and the general went over to the phone and called Janet. He informed her on the situation and said she would be down. Now all he could do was wait for his other teams to come back, hopefully in one piece.   
  
It turned out that Hammond did not have to wait all that long to wonder about the teams. About 5 minutes after Janet arrived in the gate room with the medical team in standby, the gated started spinning. The general looked up to the control room and waited to see who it was.  
  
"It's SG-1 code sir, opening the iris." With that the iris opened and revealing the wormhole.  
  
SG-3 stepped through the hole, and the general sent them to clean up. A minute later SG-1 came through. The site that greeted him was not one he really was happy to see. Harm put Mac on a gurney and Daniel helped Sam up, even though she kept saying she was fine.  
  
"Sam, I want to check you out, please."   
  
"Sam, honey please let Janet look you over." Daniel stated while looking straight into her eyes.  
  
"Ok, fine." Janet just looked at the couple amazed with the fact that even though both of them are so stubborn, they can get the other to do what they say.  
  
"Ok, everyone let's go." With that the gurneys were whisked away.  
  
The general looked at this flagship team and asked, "What happened?"  
  
Jack spoke up saying, "With all so respect, sir. Can the explanation wait a bit? I know that we all want to get cleaned up and want to check on Carter and I think it would be best if Harm was with Mac when she woke up."  
  
"That is probably the best idea Jack. Ok, you guys go and we will debrief tomorrow at 0900" With that the general headed back to office and the rest of SG-1 headed to get cleaned up. 


	7. Part 7

Part 7   
  
After Harm was done getting cleaned up, he stopped by his quarters on base, grabbing a few things that he needed and then headed to see about Mac. He walked into the infirmary and saw the rest of SG-1 standing around Sam. He decided to go over there first to check on her, then to go sit with Mac. "Hey guys, Sam."  
  
"Hi Harm" Daniel said looking over at him. Daniel was sitting on the edge of the bed on Sam's right side. He had her right hand in both of his.   
  
"So how are you?"  
  
"I'm pretty good. Janet said that the after effects will not be that bad because I was hardly exposed to it. Thanks to Mac. By the way, how is she?"  
  
"I was about to head over there..." Harm was interrupted by someone shouting his name. He knew right away that is was Mac. He got up and ran over to her bed. He saw Janet trying to calm her down.  
  
"No, where is Harm? I need to see him." Janet saw Harm coming over so she backed off. Harm came to a stop on the right side of Mac. He took her hand is his.  
  
"Mac, honey, calm down. It's me. I'm here." Mac turned and looked at Harm. She didn't know what to do except pulled him down and hugged him. Harm wrapped his arms around her a pulled her closer. "It's ok. I'm here. Everything will be ok."  
  
"Harm. I'm sorry about what happened in South America. I was under so much stress and everyone kept pushing and pulling me. I didn't mean to say those things. And then when I finally realized that everything that I said was so mean and I wanted to apologize, but you were already gone, and I didn't know how to get a hold of you. Then Webb finally tracked you down and I called you. The woman that answered, I'm guessing that was Sam, I thought you moved on. Then when I talked to you, you sounded so sad and vague; all I thought was what I did to you. I didn't mean it, god I didn't mean it. I love you, so much. And when I learned about your 'marriage' and resigning, I didn't know what to think about everything. I freaked out. I'm sorry so sorry." Mac finished because she started crying into Harm's shoulder.   
  
Meanwhile, Janet walked over to where the rest of SG-1 was.   
  
"Well, Jack. We might be losing Harm soon."  
  
"I don't know Daniel. You know how he feels about JAG anymore. Maybe he could talk Mac into transferring here. I'm sure we could use a good lawyer. I'll talk to the general when I go see him about the mission, which I'm actually going to go do now. So Sam, feel better and I will see everyone in the morning."  
  
"O'Neill, I will come with you to talk to General Hammond."  
  
"Alright Teal'C, let's go." With that the two walked off to talk to the general.   
  
"I need to go check on some things, so Sam I'll be back later to check on you." Then Janet got up and left.  
  
"Oh Sam." Daniel said as he brushed a piece of hair away from her face. "I really owe Mac a lot for doing what she did. Even though she probably had no clue what she was doing. "  
  
"I know, that poor girl. I'm sure that Harm can help her." She yawned when she tried to go on.  
  
"Sweetie, why don't you try to sleep? I'll be back later to check on you."  
  
"Ok, but will you stay here until I fall asleep?"  
  
"Of course." Daniel got up, found a chair moved it next to Sam's bed sat down and took her hand in his. He sat with her until she fell asleep, which didn't take long. Daniel got up, kissed Sam on the forehead and went to go catch up with Jack and Teal'C. He glanced over to the bed where Mac was and noticed that she was also sleeping so Daniel decided to go over and see if Harm was doing ok. He went over and touched Harm's shoulder. Harm was so zoned out that he didn't notice Daniel until then and he jumped up.   
  
"I'm sorry Harm, I didn't mean to scare you, I thought you heard me."  
  
"No, sorry I was thinking about things. So what's up?"  
  
"Nothing. Just wanted to check on you and Mac. I owe her a lot. I might have to take her out for a drink."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Huh.. why?"  
  
"She doesn't drink."  
  
"Oh ok. Anyway, Jack and Teal'C went to talk to the general about what happened and the thought of having a JAG on the base. The choice will be totally up to her, but just in case she wants to stay here, and I think that might be a big possibility, there will be an offer."  
  
Harm just looked at Daniel. He really didn't know what to say to this man. These people don't know Mac like he does, and all they have heard is about the mess in South America, yet they are doing this.   
  
"Why are you guys doing this?"  
  
"Well, She saved Sam. In my book, I will owe her forever. Jack and Teal'C feel the same way. Sam is important to everyone. Trust me, she will be welcomed if she decides to come here."  
  
"I think that I would like it here." Both men looked at the Mac.   
  
"Mac, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. And um Daniel, you don't need to thank me for saving Sam."  
  
"No, I do. I love her so much and I don't know what I would do if something happened to her. Well I'm going to go and talk to the general and tell him that you would stay here and be the JAG. Feel better." and with that Daniel walked out.  
  
"He is very nice. He seems to love Sam so much. It's sweet."  
  
"Yeah. There is a whole long story behind that. And since you plan on staying here, I'm sure that you'll hear. If not from Daniel then Sam."  
  
"Yeah I suppose. So when do I get out of here?"  
  
"Well, Col. I wanted to keep you over night, but I'm sensing that you will be like all the others stationed here and don't want to be here, so I'm going to let you go, but I want you to stay on the base, just in case. I'm sure that the commander here will make sure that nothing happens to you."  
  
"You got it doc. Nothing will happen to her."  
  
"Ok, but col. I want to see you again tomorrow after the briefing, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, thanks major.."  
  
"Call me Janet as I understand that you will be stationed here." With that Janet headed to her office.   
  
"Harm, can you please leave so I can change?"  
  
"Oh ok.. yeah." With that Harm left while Mac changed. 


	8. Part 8

Part 8   
  
The next morning brought the debriefing lasting only a half an hour. After that, the general just wanted to   
  
talk to SG-1 and Mac. "Col. Mackenzie, As I'm sure you are aware, SG-1  
  
minus Harm has talked to me about you staying on base as our JAG. Let me say  
  
I couldn't have agreed with them any faster. I talked to the president and he  
  
agreed with us. So the decision is up to you. I'll give you to the end of the  
  
day to decide on it."  
  
"Sir, I don't need that long to decide, I want to do it. I think that this  
  
is where I want to be. I don't feel comfortable in D.C. anymore, and I think  
  
that it is mostly due to the fact that Harm isn't there anymore. So with your  
  
permission, I would like to head back to DC so I can pack up my apartment, say  
  
goodbye to a few people and that kind of stuff."  
  
"Ok, why don't you go back tomorrow and take Harm with you. I'm going to put   
  
SG-1 on stand down for a week. So everyone, enjoy the week. You are   
  
all dismissed." With that, the general got up and left.   
  
Daniel looked at Harm and Mac, then asked "Do you guys want to come over for   
  
dinner?"  
  
Mac looked at Harm and said "Sure we would love to."  
  
"Ok, Jack, Teal'C what about you guys?"  
  
"I'll have to decline Daniel Jackson, I think I am going to go visit  
  
my son."  
  
"Ok, Jack, what about you?"  
  
"Well, I would love to Danny, but I think I might be the fifth wheel, so..."  
  
"We'll, invite Janet too, sir."  
  
"Well, if you put it that way, Carter, then yes, I'll come."  
  
"Ok good, be there at 7."  
  
With that everyone in the room left. Daniel and Sam went to invite Janet,   
  
then they left to get the dinner ready. Harm went and grabbed his stuff then   
  
took Mac back to his house. Jack headed home thinking about a way to talk to   
  
Janet and Teal'C headed to visit his son.   
  
Daniel and Sam decided to serve Bacon Mushroom Chicken with Garlic Mashed  
  
Potatoe's, 1 bottle of Merlot and 1 bottle of non alcoholic champaigne. With  
  
Peanut Butter Pie as a dessert. After everything was done Daniel and Sam sat   
  
down on the couch until it was time to get ready. "So, sweetie, what do you  
  
want to do on the week we have off?"  
  
"I just want to spend it with my future husband, not really doing anything,   
  
and maybe start planning the wedding."  
  
Daniel smiled at Sam, kissed her on the temple and said, "that my dear is a   
  
great idea. I think we also need to ask General Hammond to get in touch with   
  
dad."  
  
"Ok, can I call him now?"  
  
"You can't wait, can you?"  
  
"No. My dad already loves you, and he'll be so happy for us."  
  
"Ok, you do that and I'm going to check on the food." Daniel went into the  
  
kitchen.   
  
A few minutes later the both went to change and came back down just   
  
as Harm and Mac arrived. Harm took his jacket off and handed it to Daniel.   
  
As Daniel hung up his jacket Harm helped Mac take her's off. After Harm and   
  
Mac left the base, Harm realized that Mac didn't have any other clothes with  
  
her, so he decided to take her shopping, but he knew that he didn't really  
  
want to go with her, so he stopped and asked Janet is she woudln't mind taking  
  
her shopping. She agreed, so Harm gave Mac his credit card and told her to get   
  
a few things that she would need unitl they went back to D.C.  
  
"Honey, who is.. ahh Harm and Mac, please come in, sit down." Harm took Mac's  
  
hand and started leading her to the couch with Daniel behind them. "Ahh, you   
  
you know what, Mac can you help me in the kitchen?"  
  
Mac looked at Harm then said, "yeah." She headed to where Sam was standing.   
  
They walked into the kitchen anbd started getting everything ready. Neither   
  
women said anything to the other. All of a sudden, Sam turned to Mac and said  
  
"I want to thank you for saving me. I owe you a lot and I know Daniel feels  
  
the same way."  
  
"Yeah, I heard him tell Harm that. He really does love you."  
  
"Yes he does and I love him. He is my other half, and I don't know what I   
  
would do without him and what he would do without me. I know how he was like  
  
when he lost his first wife, let harm tell you that, and he only knew her   
  
a year. We've known each other around six years. It would be devestating to   
  
him, and I know that. You saved a lot of pain that would of happened. Thank  
  
you so much for everything."  
  
"Sam, I did what I had to do. I mean, yeah I might have only known you and  
  
Daniel for a bit but you two seem really nice and you helped Harm after he  
  
came back from South America. I owe you guys too. I could tell that you and   
  
Daniel loved each other very much, I could see it when you looked at each   
  
other and when you talked about each other. I couldn't let anything happen  
  
to you guys. That's why I did what I did. I'am glad that I'll be staying here,  
  
I think I'm going to like it here. You guys seem to be really nice, and I want   
  
to get to know everyone better. I had the chance to get to know Janet this  
  
afternoon because Harm recruited her to take me shopping."  
  
"Oohh sounds like fun. Did you guys have fun?"  
  
"Yeah. She's really nice, and she told me that I would like you too."  
  
"Yeah, well as long as she didn't tell you anything bad about me, it's good."  
  
While Sam and Mac was in the kitchen Harm and Daniel were talking about different'  
  
things. "So Harm, you sent Mac shopping with Janet, are you sure that was a   
  
good idea?"  
  
"Yeah I know. I wanted to send Sam along, but you two were getting ready for   
  
tonight, so the choice was Janet. I think she had fun. She's going to like it  
  
here, I can tell. I think that she needed a change of scenery. She's been at  
  
JAG HQ for almost 10 years. You get to the point where you need to go   
  
somewhere else. I'm surprised that she didn't burn out there but, Mac can   
  
hold her own. I'm glad that she'll be around now."  
  
"You like her don't you."  
  
"Daniel, it's more like, I love her. But I don't know if it would ever work."  
  
"Harm, take it from me, take the risk and ask. That's what I did with Sam and  
  
look at us now. It'll pay off, trust me."  
  
"I think I will Daniel, I think I will." 


	9. Part 9

switched beta's.... Thanks Alley!!  
  
As Harm was telling Daniel this Sam and Mac came out of the kitchen to ask if  
  
Jack and Janet were there yet. Sam was in the front as they walked in. All Sam  
  
did was turn around to see Mac's face, and all Mac did was gasp. Harm just   
  
turned around to see Mac standing there holding on to the doorframe of the  
  
kitchen.   
  
Sam walked over to Mac and said "Mac, are you ok?"   
  
At the same time, Harm and Daniel went over to where the women were standing.  
  
Harm was the first of the two to men to say something. "Mac, come on, why   
  
don't we go outside and talk." Harm took Mac's right hand in his and led her  
  
out onto the deck in the back.   
  
Once they were outside, Sam turned to Daniel and said, "What was that? How   
  
did you get that out of him?"  
  
"I don't know really, it just happened. What can I say, things like that tend  
  
to come out when I'm around someone."  
  
"Really, is there something else that I should know about?" Sam asked as   
  
she walked over to Daniel and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Well, my darling," he said as he wrapped his arms around Sam's waist, "let's just say that when Jack gets drunk, he will talk about almost anything. So a few months ago when you and Janet were having your girls night out, I went over to Jack's and watched some game or another. He made a comment about you and I being happy. I said yes we are and that I wouldn't trade you for anything in the world. He said 'I wish I could have the courage to tell the woman that I like how I fell about her.' Of course I was interested in this, so I asked who it was. At first he didn't want to tell me because he was afraid that I would say something to this person. He then realized that no matter what, I would probably end up knowing, so he just told me. And before you ask, yes I will tell you, it's Janet."   
  
"Really? That's great. Because Janet told me the same night that she likes  
  
him in that way too. I think that we might have to do a bit of matchmaking.   
  
And before you start Danny, yes I know that I'm like this all the time, and I   
  
know that you tell me I shouldn't be, but please?!?!?" Sam put on the puppy  
  
dog face that she knew that Daniel couldn't resist.   
  
"Damn Sam, you know how I can't say no to you when you do that. So, yes I   
  
think it's a good idea, and I think I know how... " Daniel just finished  
  
explaining to Sam his idea, when the door bell rang. Sam untangled herself   
  
from Daniel to answer the door. She opened up to see Jack and Janet standing  
  
there.   
  
"Hey guys, come in.. we'll be eating in a few minutes."  
  
Jack took Janet's coat from her and handed them to Sam. Sam took the jackets and put them with Harm's and Mac's. When Sam came back into the living room, she saw Jack and Daniel talking while sitting at the table.   
  
Janet was standing by the fireplace looking at the different pictures that were placed on the mantle. These pictures included different ones throughout the years. When her eyes landed on a picture of Harm, that made her remember the two other people that were going to be there. Janet turned around, "Where is Harm and Mac?"  
  
Daniel, who by now was in the kitchen with Sam, said "They are outside. They needed to talk about a few things."  
  
*outside*  
  
Mac sat down on a bench while Harm stood a few feet away from her. He didn't really know where to start this conversation and neither did Mac. Both of them just sat around until Mac decided to take things into her hands. "Harm did you really mean what you said to Daniel. After everything we have been through, you still love me?"  
  
Harm took a breath then went and sat down beside Mac. He just sat there for a minute or so, he finally turned his head to face her, took her right hand in both of his, and started. "Mac, that was not the way I wanted you to find out that I loved you, but I guess it's better than not telling you at all. Truthfully I can't remember a time when I didn't love you."   
  
When she didn't say anything, Harm continued. "I know that our friendship is not in the best state at the moment, but I hope that we can work everything out and get back to normal. So I'm willing to take the relationship that hopefully comes out of this slowly."  
  
Mac put a finger up to Harm's lips to stop him from talking, "I think that's a great idea." She leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I would love to talk more, but I think that we should get inside. I'm sure that everyone else is getting worried." With that, Mac got up and pulled Harm with her. They headed inside hand in hand. 


	10. Part 10

Disclaimer - see the first part..  
  
A/N- this part is not Beta'd, if there is someone willing to beta the rest of this for me, please email me at bmarangoniyahoo.com  
  
Into the Lyons Den 10  
  
Jaent was the first to notice Harm and Mac when they came in. She notice the smile on their faces and that they were holding hands. She didn't think that anyone else noticed that they came in, so she decided to change that. "Hey guys. It's good to see that you decided to join us this evening."  
  
As Janet was speaking Jack, Daniel, and Sam joined the other three people. They all took notice of Harm and Mac but no one said a word about it. "Well, everyone. please sit down and talk for a bit. Dinner is almost done." With that, Sam headed in to the kitchen and Daniel followed her.   
  
Sam knew that Daniel followed her in, and she turned around to talk to him. Daniel leaned on the counter, so he was opposite of Sam. "So, Sam. Now that it seems that Harm and Mac talked and got it right, what are we going to do about Jack and Janet?"  
  
Sam turned her back to him while she was checking on the good in the stove, as she was doing this, she was talking to Daniel. "Well, Dan, right now I don't know what to do except have them sit next to each other at dinner. FOr after that, I'm afriad that I'll have to think about it. But I'm pretty sure that we can think of something. And I'm sure that Harm and Mac will be willing to help us. As will Cassie."  
  
"Cassie?"  
  
By this time, Sam was facing Daniel again. "Yeah. I was talking to her a few weeks ago and she told me that she thought her mom liked Jack and that she thought he liked her too. So she said that she was willing to help with anything to get them together. So when we decide on something, we should talk to her about it."  
  
Daniel didn't say anything right away. All he did was look at Sam with a look of amusement. "Ok, dear. Anyway, is dinner almost done?"  
  
"Yes it is. Can you go tell the others to go sit at the table."  
  
Daniel walked out and told the others to have a seat. The six people all sat down and had a nice dinner. One topic that came up was where Mac was going to live once she settled everything in D.C.  
  
"Well, I guess I can find an apartment in the city somewhere."  
  
Harm spoke before Mac could even finsh her sentence. "Don't be crazy. I have a 4 bedroom house and I live in by myself. You can stay with me. It'll be better. Then also this way I don't have to worry about anything while I'm off world."  
  
Mac turned to look at Harm, considering they were sitting next to each other. "You make it sound like your off world alot. Are you?"  
  
Jack answered this one. "Well, we are off world alot. Not as much as we were in the beginning because there are now more teams at the SGC. But we do go off a bit. But even if we aren't off world, then more than likey we are at the base for one reason or another. But if does seem that we are all starting to spend more time off base then any of us did in the beginning. One thing that hasn't changed is the amount of time that Daniel and Carter spend together. When we first started, those two were always in each others lab working on what ever the universe threw at us that week. I can tell you this, that rumors about their relationship with each other started turning towards the romantic side way long before is actually happened."  
  
Sam and Daniel just looked at each other, not knowing about that. Daniel was the one that recovered the fastest. "Ahh, Jack. How come you never told us about these rumors?"  
  
"Well, Danny. I thought that the good doctor here said something to you guys, so I didn't say anything. But apparently Janet didn't say anything either." Jack looked and Janet and all she did was shrug her shoulders.   
  
Sam just looked at her two friends not really knowing what to say. Finally she did speak up. "Well, Dan, I actually heard some of those rumors. But I didn't say anything to deny them, cause you know that all that would of happened was fuel the fire."  
  
Daniel looked at the woman that was going to be his wife. "It's ok. I understand. I know how the rumor mill works at base. But you know what. Let's forget all about the base for now. Let's just finish dinner and have a quiet evening at home."  
  
At the advice of Daniel, everyone started eating while having a conversation the really didn't deal with work. It was mostly Mac and Harm telling stories about their adventures. About a half an hour later, the phone rang. Jack answered it since he was the closest. "Hello."  
  
"Jack, it's Hammond."  
  
"What can I do for you sir?"  
  
When Jack said that, it got the attention of everyone else in the room. They all knew that something had to be wrong.   
  
"Well, Jack. we got contacted by the Tokra. There is something wrong. Jacob was undercover in Ba'al's court when he lost contact. The Tokra believe that he was captured."  
  
"Ok, We'll be there." Jack hung up the phone and turned to tallk to the other five people that were looking at him.   
  
"well, I'm sorry guys, but there is a situation back at base and it is dealing with dad. So we have to get back to the base like yestorday." No one bothered changing, for the all knew that that would be done at the base. In the hurry to get everything ready for them to leave, no one thought about Mac what she would be doing. Jack and Janet arrived together, as Jack drove, and they went to the base together. Harm took Mac with him., and Sam and Daniel went. Sam and Daniel stayed back for a few minutes after everyone left. Daniel look ed at Sam, knwowing that she was going to be upset and that.   
  
He gathered her in his arms and whispered into her ear. "It's going to be ok, sweetie. we will get your dad back and he will walk you down the isle on our wedding day."  
  
Sam just looked at the man in front of here. She knew that it wasn't the same man who came back through the gate to find his wife. Sam didn't know what she did to deserve this man, but she wasn't going to disagree with him. She knew that he would do anything to get him back. "Daniel I know that you will do anything in your power to get him back. But right now I would like to get to base."  
  
"Ok, let's go." With that, they two walked to Daniel's car and drove off.  
  
Once everyone got to the base and changed, they all met in the briefing room.   
  
"Ok, everyone. We got contacted by the Tokra about Jacob. I told them that I was going to send in SG teams 1, 5, and 11. So you guys need to go and pack up, you're leaving in 10 minutes."   
  
After the general was done talking, Mac finally spoke up. "Sir what am I suppose to do?"  
  
The general looked at her like remembering that she was there for the first time. "Col. sorry, I'm going to have you stay here."  
  
"Sir, no offense, but I would really like to go and help SG 1."  
  
Jack looked at the general as the general looked at Jack. The general could tell by the look on Jack's face that if he said no, he was going to fight it. "Ok, Col. Go ahead. I'm going to call the Adml. while you guys are gone. Now go get ready. Once you get to the planet that is Ba'al's new fortress, you'll meet up with Shenna/Amiela. She will tell you all that she knows and will help you find and resuce Jacob." 


	11. Part 11

Into the Lyons Den Part 11  
  
An hour later, the SG teams were on P3X-531 with Shenna/Amiela. Shenna explained to the group were Jacob was and he guarded the area was. SG 11 stayed back and watched the gate with half of SG 5 staying with them. The other half of SG 5, SG 1, Mac and Shenna headed to the building. Everything was going ok, until the got to the corridor that Jacob was in. Jack and Sam didn't hide fast enough, and they got caught. They got thrown into the same cell with Jacob. And this left the rest of the team to figure out a way to get them.   
  
Jack was the first one to wake up. He sat up and looked around for Sam. That was when he noticed Jacob on the oppisite wall of him. Before Jack could move to say anything to him, he heard a noise next to him. he turned to his right and saw Sam waking up. She sat up, blinked a few times, then turned her head to see Jack.  
  
"Col."  
  
"Major, good to see that you decided to join the land of the living."  
  
"Thanks sir..." As she was talking, she started to look around the room. "Dad!" When Sam noticed her father she hurried up and over to his side. She checked his pulse and found it to be kinda weak, but it was ok. She moved him into a sitting position agaist the wall. By this time, Jack was on the other side of him.   
  
"Dad, come on wake up. We are here to get you." After Sam said this, Jacob visibly fell into a deeper sleep. Sam checked his pulse, and it was getting worse. This started to worry her. "Dad, come on, you need to get up. If you die here, who is going to walk me down the ailse on May 1st to marry Daniel, huh."   
  
Jacob started stiring a little. He heard Sam talk to him, and felt her wrap her arms around. Jacob opened his eyes and said "Sam, honey, I am not going to miss that for the world." Sam lifted her head of his shoulder and smiled.  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Hey Sam. So Danny finally asked you?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"So now we know where Dad is, but this isn't helping the rest of the people that are looking for us."  
  
"Sir, I'm sure that they'll find us, have some faith. You've trained them very well."  
  
Meanwhile   
  
Harm, Daniel, Mac, Teal'C, Shenna, and half of SG 5 where hiding from other Jaffa while trying to think of a plan.   
  
"Ok, it's more than likely that O'Neil and Sam where taken to where her dad is. So we will go to get her dad first. But before we do that, I want you guys," pointing to half of SG-5, "to head back to the gate to help SG-11." SG-5 headed back to the gate as the rest of the people went in search of Jacob.   
  
On the way, they met up with some Jaffa, but nothing major happened. One thing that Mac noticed as she walked beside Daniel was how well he appeared to be handling the situation. She was about to say something to him, but when she felt a hand on he shoulder, she decided against it. She turned her head and was met by the gaze of Harm. His eyes told him not to ask Daniel anything, so she didn't but she made a mental note to ask Harm about it later.  
  
The groups walked in silence until they reached the hallway that Shenna was talking about. Harm and Daniel were trying to think of a way to get a hold of Jack and Sam without going straight up to the room, to see what the situation was like. While he was thinking, he started to absent mindedly started fiddling with his radio. Harm caught him.  
  
"That's it. Maybe they still have their radio's. Daniel, you are brilliant."  
  
Daniel looked up at Harm at this comment and looked at him with a confused look on his face. Daniel was about to say something, but the look that Harm was giving him told him that Harm understood that his mind was somewhere else.   
  
"Ok, Let's do this. Col., Major, do you read me?"  
  
The cell went quiet a while ago, no one really felt the need to talk. Jack's radio broke the silence.   
  
"Col., Major, do you read me?"  
  
Jack looked down at his radio as Sam and Jacob looked at Jack. Withouth even thinking, Jack replied.  
  
"Commander, I don't think I've ever been as happy to hear your voice."  
  
Harm smiled as he looked at the others that were with him.  
  
"Good to hear that sir. We are here to get you out, so what is the situation down there. As far as we can tell, there isn't any guards."  
  
"Well, Rabb, it's been really quiet here since Carter and I got dropped off."  
  
Harm noticed Daniel perk up when Jack mentioned Sam.   
  
"Col., is Major Carter ok.?"  
  
Jack knew that that question was asked for the benefit of Daniel and Sam. Before Jack answered he looked over to where Sam and Jacob were sitting. "Daniel, Sam and Jacob are both fine. But if you don't mind, we really would like it if you got us the hell out of here."  
  
Harm and Mac saw Daniel smile and watched as Teal'C whispered in his ear.   
  
"Ok, guys, let's get going. Teal'C you go first, then Mac follow him, I'll be behind you and Daniel, you can follow me. Shenna, you can bring up the rear." The five people started down the hallway. Once they got to the room where Jack, Sam and Jacob were being held, Harm went to the front to talk to Teal'C.  
  
"T, so what do you think. You think a blast from your staff will do."  
  
"It should be enough, Rabb, but if not we do have the C4."  
  
"That we do my friend. Jack. We are at the other side of the door. Teal'C is going to blast it, so I need you three to move away from the door."  
  
"We already did commander."  
  
"Ahh ok then, alright. Teal'C when ever you're ready."  
  
Harm backed up a bit, while Teal'C aimed and fired at the door. With this, it flew open. Before anyone on the outside had a chance to move, Jack, Sam and Jacob came out of the room. Sam went straight over to Daniel and gave him a hug. Before anyone else was able to do anything Jack spoke up, "Let's get this show on the road kids and head back home."  
  
The group didn't run into any trouble while heading back to the gate. Jack radioed ahead to SG-11 to start dialing the gate. Once SG-1 got back to the gate, they learned that most of Ba'al's forces took off in ships.   
  
Jacob stopped before he went through the gate. SG-11 and 5, along with Shenna, Harm, Mac, Sam, and Daniel went through. "Jacob, what's up?"  
  
Jacob looked at Jack a minute before answering. "I planted explosives throughout the base. I just need to make sure they go off." Jack noticed a device in his hand that he didn't think was there before. Jacob pressed a button and suddenly the whole base was up in flames.   
  
Jacob didn't even glance at them, he just turned around and went through the gate. Jack looked at Teal'c.  
  
"Well, T, let's get out of here." 


	12. Part 12

Into the Lyons Den Part 12  
  
The next day flew by in a hurry. The SG teams, the Tokra and Mac had to go through medical exams and many post-mission briefings. But no matter how much Mac hated going through all of that, she was't looking foward to going back to DC to talk to her CO, but she also knew that it had to happen. Mac was sitting on a couch in Harms living room while thinking about this.   
  
A thought crossed her head while thinking. She knew that before this mission happened, he was going to go back to DC with her to get everything straightened out, but now she wasn't so sure. As she thought this, she realized that she was no longer alone in the room.   
  
Harm walked into the room and stopped at the opposite end of the couch that Mac was sitting on. He used to love watching her while she was thinking. The look on her face that she got most of the time was amazing to him. He didn't realize how much he missed that look. Well, he knew that if he was truthful with himself, he missed everything about her. He was starled out of his thoughts when he felt someone watching him.   
  
"What's on your mind, Mac?" Harm asked her as he sat on the opposite end of the couch than her.   
  
Mac looked at Harm for a second before answering. "What makes you think I have something on my mind?"  
  
"I can tell by the look on your face. I hope you didn't forget that we were partners and friends for seven years before I came out here. I know you all too well."  
  
Mac shyly smiled and moved so she was sitting closer to Harm. "I know, and I didn't forget. It's just that since I haven't really seen or talked to you for almost a year, I've gotten used to no one being able to jugde the mood I'm in. I've missed it." At the end of her talking, she reached over and took Harm's left hand in both of her's.  
  
"I know Mac, and I'm sorry about leaving. But it's just that the president offered me this, and I knew that I had to take it, so I did. I love it here. The people are great and that job is amazing. You would never believe the stuff that I've seen. I wish that you were here to experience it with me, but you're here now, and that is all that matters." Harm brought Mac's hands up to his lips and kissed each of them. "Now, General Hammond booked us on a flight for DC that leaves at 10 am tomorrow. So how about we go to bed." Harm got up and went around the house to make sure that all the lights were off and the doors and windows shut and locked. When he got back to the living room, Mac was stilling sitting where he left her. He held out a hand for her and asked, "Well, are you coming?"  
  
Mac just looked at him before asking, "Where am I sleeping? I mean I noticed you don't have any other bedrooms made up except yours, so..." While she was saying this, she got up and took a hold of the outstreched hand that was being offered to her. Harm preceeded to lead her to his bedroom.  
  
"This is where you'll be sleeping tonight, with me. I hope you don't mind. I mean, if you do, I can sleep on the couch.."   
  
Mac stopped his ramblings by putting a finger up to his mouth. "Harm, that's fine. I mean we are adults here, and I'm sure that we can handle this. Now, all I need is something to sleep in."  
  
"I believe that can be arranged." Harm stated as he let go of Mac's hand and walked over to his dresser. There he got a tee-shirt and a pair of sweatpants for Mac to sleep in. He then grabbed a pair of sleep pants for himself. "Mac, I'm going to get dresses in the bathroom, so you can change in here."  
  
"Are you sure Harm, I mean I can change in the bathroom."  
  
"It's ok." Harm turned and left the room, heading to the bathroom. He made sure that he shut the bedroom door behind him.   
  
Harm finally emerged from the bathroom 10 minutes later. He knocked on the door, "Mac, are you decent in there?" He waited a minute and when he didn't get an answer, he opened the door a crack and peeked in. He saw that Mac was changed and already got under the covers and was sleeping lightly. Harm went over the bed, tunred the light off on the side that she was sleeping on, went to the other side and got in. He laughed slighty when Mac snuggled closer to his body. Harm spooned his body behind her's. Kisssing her lighty on the temple, "Goodnight Mac." He soon joined her in slumber.  
  
The next morning, Harm and Mac were sitting on the plane to head back to DC. Their seats were in first class. He wondered if when the general was boooking them, he remebered something that Harm once said.   
  
"So, Harm, I hear that you don't like to ride in planes that you aren't flying."  
  
Harm threw a glance at Jack, but all he did was shrug his shoulders. "Yes sir. I really don't like it, but I've gotten use to it. But if I have to, I prefer first class."  
  
"So Mac, 5 hours to get to DC. Can you handle it?"  
  
Mac looked over at him and saw the playful look on his face. "Yes Harm. I can handle this. I just can't handle riding in a plane with you flying it."  
  
"Ahh, you wound me Mac. You know. Sam has flown as my co-poilt a few times, and she never complained."  
  
"To your face... no I'm joking. Well, Harm, she's Airforce. That is what she does. I, on the other hand, do not."  
  
"I know, Mac, and you know what. I still love you." As Harm was saying this, he took a hold of her right hand with his left.   
  
The general arranged a car to pick Harm and Mac up at the airport. When they arrived in DC, it was 2pm. They decided to head over to JAG headquaters first. At first Mac didn't want to do this, but Harm reasoned with her on the plane.  
  
"Mac, we should go there and get it over with. Then we can go back to your place and get everything situated."  
  
30 minutes later they arrived in Falls Church. As they were going with the security gate, Harm turned to Mac and saw that she was nerous. Harm squeezed her hand and gave her a smile. She smiled back, knowing that no matter what, Harm would be at her side through this. 


	13. Part 13

Into the Lyons Den Part 13  
  
Harm and Mac walked through the firt floor to the elevators. They got a lot of surprised looks, but no one said anything to them. This would be because it has gotten through everyone that worked at JAG headquaters about what happened to Mac and that she was leaving them. Once in the elevator, Mac looked at Harm with a look of nevrousness in her eyes.   
  
"Harm, I don't like this. Not one person said anything to us. That is unusual. They always talk to me."  
  
Harm put his hand on the small of her back. All he really wanted to do was, wrap his arms around her , tell her that everything would be fine and hold her forever, but he knew that wasn't about to happen. "Mac. It's probably seeing me. They aren't use to seeing me anymore." Harm tried to lighten her spirit.   
  
"Oh Harm, I think they know about he transfering. I mean, what else would cause this. The Adm. must be extremely mad about it."  
  
Harm didn't have a chance to reply because the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the floor that they needed to go to.   
  
Harm and Mac stepped out of the elevator into a whirl of furry. They heard a gasp from a woman, and when Mac looked over to find the source of this, she saw that it was Harriet. At the sound of Harriet, everyone else in the outer officed stopped what they were doing and looked at the couple.   
  
When the Adm. heard the noise in the outer office stop, he went out to see what was going on. The sight that he was met with didn't surprise him. He knew that Mac and Harm were coming in, because he talked to a General Hammond on the phone the day before. To say that he wasn't pleased with the conversation would be an understatement. He also didn't look forward to the conversation he was about to have. "Alright ladies and gentlemen, the work will not do it's self, so get back to it." Almost as soon as he finished his sentence, everyone got back to their work. Harm and Mac walked over to the Adm.  
  
"Col., Commander, please come in to my office." The Adm., turned and walked into his office, and Harm and Mac followed him. AJ went and sat down at his desk and this gave him time to study the two people that were now standing infront of him. "So, as you two would imagine, I wasn't very happy after I got off the phone with General Hammond yestorday. He called to inform me that my other best lawyer wants a transfer to his base, but the funny thing is, is when he told me what he was in charge of. Deep Space Telemetry, now I thought why would this need a JAG lawyer, and of course I also knew that it was a cover-up for something else. I told him what he would do if I said I wasn't going to let you go, and he threatened to call the President of the United States. Well, that right there gave me the clue that he wasn't going to back down. So Col. Mackenize, effective immediately is your transfer to the project. Please go clean out your office and hand in your ID to the officers when you leave. Dismissed." When AJ was done, he turned his attention to the paperwork that was on his desk.   
  
Harm and Mac took that as their cue to leave the office, so they did. Harm followed Mac to her office and closed the door behind him. He made sure that the blinds were closed before pulling Mac into his embrace. They both stood like that, but were interupted by a knock on the door. Harm kissed the top of Mac's head then let her go to answer the door. Harm opened the door to a box carrying Lt. Sims.   
  
"Harriet, please come in." Harm moved out of the way for her to walk into the room. She put the boxes down then turned to speak to Mac.  
  
"Ma'am.. ahh Mac. We all know about your transfer, and we are really sad to see you go. But I think we all Understand that you need to leave."  
  
"Thanks Harriet." Mac gave her a quick hug. "Please go back to work, I don't want you getting in trouble."  
  
"Ok, Mac. but please, if you need any help, pleasae just let us know." With that she turned and walked out of the office. Harm and Mac looked at each other before starting to pack up her office.   
  
An hour later, they had about everything packed up. "Mac, I'm going to start taking things down." Harm picked up some boxes and left. Mac took one last look at the office that she was about to leave. She wished the Tuner and Bud were in the office, so she could say goodbye, but they were away on a case.   
  
About five minutes later, Mac heard Harm return, but also noticed that he was talking to someone. She turned around to see who it was, "Gunny", she went over and gave the marine a hug.   
  
"Hello, Mac. So I met up with Harm downstairs and he gave me the quick version of the story. It's sad to see you go."  
  
"I know, but this is something that I need to do."  
  
"I understand. I also understand that you need help carrying these boxes, so I'm offering my services." With that Gunny picked up a few boxes and left. With him helpling all the boxes were in the car in twenty minutes.   
  
Harm went up to get Mac to leave. "So Mac, you ready."  
  
"Yeah, but can we announce to the office that we are together, I know they would love to hear it."  
  
Harm was going to say no, but he knew that that would break his marine's heart. "Yeah, we can" Mac walked out of the office and Harm turned off the lights and followed her. They stopped right infornt of Harriet's desk.   
  
"Excuse me, but Mac and I have something we need to say."  
  
"I want to say thank you to everyone. You guys have been a blessing these eight years. I also want to say thank you to those few who put up with me since Harm left. I've been transfered to Colorado. I'm going to leave my new address with Harriet, and you know my email, so please, keep in touch. Also, I know that there are a few people that have been waiting for this, so here it is. Harm and I are together."  
  
Mac just finished her sentence she was hugged by Harriet.  
  
"Mac, I just knew that this was going to happen sometime, I'm glad that it's now." After everything calmed down a bit, Mac left her address with Harriet, then Harm and Mac left.   
  
What the didn't know was that the Adm. stepped out of his office at the same time that Mac was making her annoucement. After she was finished, he went back into his office and looked out the window and watched as Mac and Harm got into the car that was waiting for them and watched it drive off. It was then when AJ realized that he made a huge mistake with not letting Harm back, and in the end it cost him dearly.   
  
It took fifthteen minutes to get to Mac apartment. Once they were there, they packed everything up and mad arrangements to either have the stuff sent to Harm's house or put into storage. By 9pm, the two were on a plane heading back to Colorado. 


	14. Part 14

Into the Lyons Den Part 14  
  
After the briefings were done, Sam was in her lab, waiting for results from a test that she did a while before. She turned her head to the door when she heard it open. Her dad came walking in followed by Daniel. Jacob went and sat down opposite of Sam and Daniel went and stood behind her.   
  
Jacob was the first person to speak. "Sam, Daniel. I want to take you two out for dinner. Would that be ok with you?"  
  
Sam looked up at Daniel, since she was still sitting. Daniel shook his head in agreement.   
  
"Sure dad, that fine. Do you want to go now?"  
  
"Sure. Let's go."  
  
Sam turned off her computer and met up with her dad and Daniel in the hall. Together the three of them headed out of the mountain and into town. Daniel took the three of them to a small Italian resturant not far from their house.   
  
"Ahh Daniel, Sam a pleasure to see you once again. It has been awhile." When the three of them walked in, the person seating people came over and said this to them.   
  
"Hello Tony. How are you?" Sam smiled. She knew without looking that her father was wondering how they are known to this man.  
  
"I am good Samantha. It's been a long time since you and Daniel here have been in here."  
  
"I know, we've been busy." That came from Daniel.  
  
"Ahh I understand. So, a table for three then?"  
  
"Yes please, oh Tony, this is my father, Jacob."  
  
Tony turned to the older looking man. He put his hand out and Jacob did the same. "Good to meet you sir. You have a great daugther."   
  
Jacob just smiled at the man. "Thank you."  
  
Tony took the three of the to a table and handed them menus. Shortly after they sat down, a short bigger sized, middle aged woman came out.  
  
"Daniel, Samantha. It is good to see you" Daniel got up and hugged the woman, and Sam did the same. As Sam was sitting down, the woman noticed the ring on her left hand as it caught in the light. "Samantha, is that what I think it is?"  
  
Daniel and Sam shared a look before Sam answered.  
  
"Yes, Maria, Daniel proposed to me about two weeks ago." While she was saying this, she grabbed Daniel's left hand with her right one.   
  
Jacob expected the woman, to congradulate Sam and Daniel, but instead, "Tony get back out here."  
  
Tony came out to see what is wife needed. He saw she standing with Sam, Daniel, and Jacob. They were all smiling. He went over to her side, "What do you need Maria. You really should leave them to eat."  
  
"Oh I will, but Daniel asked Sam to marry him and she agreed. It's the great."  
  
"That is wonderful. Congradulations to you both."  
  
After the Sam, Daniel, and Jacob ordered their food. After the dinner was done, they ordered coffee and started telling Jacob the story on how Daniel proposed. Another reason they stayed was because they both knew that Maria would want to know. So when it came time to tell them, Maria and Tony joined them in the dinning room.   
  
Daniel started the tell. "Well, a few weeks ago, we were ordered to take a two week vacation, because we have been working hard. So we decided to go to Washington D.C. The first day we got there, I decided to to take Sam out to dinner."  
  
"After dinner, we went for a walk and ended up by the reflection pool. We talked for a few nimtues, then Daniel pulled something out of this jacket. Next thing I know, he proposed to me and I said yes."  
  
"But then the next day we got called back to work. And this is the first day in about 2 weeks that we have off."  
  
The five people continued to talk for a bit, then Sam, Daniel and Jacob headed to Sam and Daniel's house. Once they got there, they told Jacob the real reason on why they had to leave D.C.   
  
It took a bit for Them to realize that soomeon came in the cleaned up the dinner. Daniel walked into the kitchen while Jacob called his son Mark about visiting. Daniel found the note that was left by Janet, and was heading into the living room to tell Sam when he met her half way.   
  
"Hey Dan, do you want to to visit Mark with Dad and I. I want you to get to know him, Nicole, and their kids."  
  
Daniel could tell that this was important to her, and he knew there was no way that he was going to say no.   
  
"Yeah, I will. I wanted to tell you that I found this."  
  
Sam and Dan,  
  
I figured that I would come over the clean up,   
  
so isn't wasn't a mess and hard to come clean.  
  
Have fun!   
  
Love,   
  
Janet  
  
Sam walked over to the couch that was opposite of her dad, and Daniel sat down beside her. Jacob looked up at them, "Yeah. Mark, hold on a moment,... Well?"  
  
"He said that he would love to come with us." Sam smiled to her father, then turned her attention to Daniel. He looked at her, and noticed that she was looking tired and exhasted.   
  
"Yeah, yeah. Daniel is coming with us. Yeah Sam's boyfriend. Ok, Ok. Bye."  
  
Jacob turned to talk to Sam and Daniel and noticed that Sam was sleeping with her head on Daniel's shoulder.   
  
"Well, Danny. It's ok for all of us to go visit Mark. We just need to let him know when we are coming in and he'll come pick us up. But I think we can discuss this tomorrow after a good's night sleep. So take Sam up to bed and go yourself. I'll shut everything off, and lock up before heading up to bed."  
  
"Are you sure Jacob?"  
  
"Yeah, that's fine. But call me dad son. You're practically a part of the family."  
  
"Ok, dad. See you in the morning." With that Daniel got up, gather Sam into his arms and went upstairs to bed.   
  
A few minutes after they went upstairs, Jacob turned everythin off, locked the doors, and headed to bed. 


	15. Part 15

Into the Lyons Dens Part 15  
  
Sam, Daniel, and Jacob were standing in the lobby of the airport waiting for Mark. "Dad, Sam." When the three people heard this, they turned around to the direction that the voice was coming from. Daniel recognized Mark from the pictures that Sam showed him one night. Mark's hair was a darker shade of blonde than Sam's and he also had brown eyes. He was an inch or two taller than Jacob.   
  
"Mark" Jacob hugged his son, then Sam did the same.   
  
"Mark, I want to introduce you to my fiance, Dr. Daniel Jackson. Daniel, this is my brother, Mark." The two men shook hands. After gathering everything, the four people headed to the car. Jacob sat in the front with Mark while Sam and Daniel sat in the back.   
  
Once they were on the highway heading to the house, Mark spoke up "Guys, Nicole and I are having a party tonight. If we knew ealier that you were coming out we would of moved it."  
  
"Mark," Jacob started, "it's ok. We didn't know to late that we could. As long as you don't mind us being there, then it's fine."  
  
"Ok." Mark thought about what he neglected to tell them. There was a friend of his, named Pete Shanahan, that he wanted to set Sam up with. He knew that she had a boyfriend, but he wasn't sure if he would like him. But now that he has met Daniel and found out that they are engaged, he can't try to set her up. He knows that when Pete got to the party, that he would try to hit on Sam without waiting to hear an explaination. He wasn't sure what to do. His thoughts were cut short when they arrived at his house.   
  
Mark helped Daniel and Jacob get the lugguge out of the car and into the house. Sam went into the house before them and once inside, she was met by Mark's wife, Nicole. "Sam, hello. It's been a long time." With that Nicole hugged Sam, and she hugged the woman back.   
  
"I know Nicole, too long."  
  
The two women were interuppted by the men coming in. Mark and Jacob took the stuff upstairs while Sam introduced Daniel to Nicole. "Nicole, this is Daniel Jackson, my fiance. Daniel, this is Nicole." Daniel stuck his hand out to shake hers, but instead was engulfed in a hug. Daniel hugged the woman back, already liking her.   
  
"Hello, and welcome to the family. I've heard a lot about you."  
  
Daniel did a quick glance to Sam then looked at Nicole again. "I hope nothing bad."  
  
"I'm sure not. So did Mark tell you about the party tonight?"  
  
By this time, Daniel had moved closer to Sam to be able to wrap an arm around her waist, and she did the same to him.   
  
"Yeah. We are sorry that we didn't let you know sooner."  
  
"It's ok. I know with your work and what not, it's probably hard to get time off. So, about Pete..."  
  
"Pete? who's Pete, Nicole?"  
  
"What, Sam. Mark didn't tell you about Pete?" It was at this point in the conversation that Mark and Jacob joined them in the living room. Nicole turned to her husband. "Mark, why didn't you tell them about Pete?"  
  
"Ahh yeah. Well, you see.."  
  
"Men. Pete Shanahan is a friend of Mark's. For some strange reason, Mark wanted to try to set you up with him, even though I kept telling him not to. Anyway. He'll be here, and I believe that he knows what you look like. So my guess is that he is going to try to hit on you. So just to be warned."  
  
Sam nor Daniel could believe what Nicole just said. "Mark. I know that you want to take care of your baby sister and that, but still. You knew that I had a boyfriend."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry Sam. I'm going to talk to him tonight. I'm just hoping I can talk to him before he see's you. But then, I doubt that you'll look available.. I'm really sorry."  
  
Sam found it hard to stay mad at Mark. "That's fine. As long as you talk to him. And I'm going to say that it probably wont be good if he sees me first."  
  
"I know."  
  
"Ok, I know that our children have been waiting for you guys to arrive. They are in the back yard, so let's go see them. I'm actually surprised they havn't come in yet." With that the five people went out back.  
  
The party went well. Mark was able to talk to Pete before he got to Sam, and explained about Daniel. You could tell that Pete was a bit upset, but he took it like a man, and was civil.   
  
After the party was over, Sam, Daniel and Jacob helped Nicole and Mark clean up before heading to bed. 


	16. Part 16

Into the Lyons Den Part 16  
  
A/N: This chapter isn't as long as the others.. I wanted it in the story somewhere and this was the most logical place.  
  
The next night, Daniel and Jacob were sitting outside on the deck watching Maria and Michael play with each other. Jacob sat watching his two grandchildren play. He all of a sudden turned to Daniel and watched him watching Maria and Michael. He thought back to the thought that was going through his head as he watched Daniel play with Maria and Michael. This is in his head, he said, "so Daniel, have you and Sam talked about children yet?"  
  
Daniel for a moment had a surprised look on his face. He finally answered. "You know what, dad, I can say that we haven't. It's something that I want to have sometime in the future. And I'm sure that Sam does, but I can say we haven't really talked about it."  
  
"Ahh ok"  
  
Few Hours Later  
  
Daniel was sitting on the bed with his back on the head board reading a book. Sam walked into the room, and as she shut the door, Dan out the book down and looked up at her. "Hey sweetheart." Dan said as Sam sat in front of him, facing him.   
  
"Hi Dan"  
  
"So," Daniel started as he rubbered her leg, "how are the kids?"  
  
"They are fine. All I heard from Michael was 'Uncle Daniel this, and that.' Then Maria started 'Aunt Sam, I want to marry a boy like Uncle Daniel.' So I have to say, you're going to be a great father someday."  
  
Daniel tool Sam's hand in his, "as you are going to be a great mom. Speaking of which, I had a nice chat with dad tonight."  
  
"Oh God, what does he want?"  
  
"He wanted to know when he was going to get more grandchildren to play with. And I told him that we haven't really talked about it, but I would like to have kids. I said that it would depend on my beautiful soon-to-be wife," he kissed her hands.   
  
Sam thought a minute before responding to what Daniel said. "Of course I want to have children with you. Don't ever thing that otherwise. But, I think we should wait until after the wedding to try."  
  
"That's fine with me." Daniel kissed Sam on the lips. "Now lets get some sleep." Sam shook her head in agreement. They got off of the bed and Daniel turned down the covers. Daniel proceeded to lay on his back and Sam curled up on his left side. She laid her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around his waist."  
  
"I love you Sam," as he put a light kiss in her her.   
  
"I love you too." 


	17. Part 17

Into the Lyons Den Part 17  
  
Once everything was settled, Mac decided to question Harm about the likeness of her uncle and Sam's dad. They were sitting in the dinning room. Each of them reading a part of the paper. Mac looked up at Harm's head, which was easy since he was sitting opposite of her. "Harm, why didn't you tell me that Sam's dad looks like my Uncle Matt?"  
  
Harm looked up at her. He was wondering when this wuestion was going to come up. "I know Mac. And I was going to say something during the mission, before getting him, but I never had the right time. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's ok. I was just wondering. It's just odd. Uncle Matt never said anything about another brother."  
  
"Well, I wanted to do some reseach, but never found the time. But I have a feeling that even if we tried..."  
  
"We couldn't get far becaue if there are adoption recoreds, they would be sealed."  
  
"Yeah... but the general might help us. We can go in and ask him. When we go, you might want to bring a picture with you, just in case."  
  
"That's a good idea." Mac smiled at Harm and went back to reading the paper.  
  
The Next Day  
  
Harm and Mac arrived at the SGC at 10am. When they got there, they went straight to see the Hammond. Hammond was surprised to see them. "Please sit." Mac and Harm sat down in the visitors chairs. "So what can I help you with?"  
  
Harm and Mac shred a look before Harm started. "Sir, you remember about 9 years ago a Marine Col. stole the Declaration of Independence?"  
  
"I heard about it, why?"  
  
"well, sir. He is my uncle, and that really is not anything to bring up, and I usually don't. But, when I met Major Carter's dad, I had to ask."  
  
"What? Ask what?"  
  
"Sir, Mac has a picture," Mac handed the picture to the general, "of her Uncle Matt."  
  
The general took the picture and stared at it. At first he had no clue what to say. "Well, this looks a lot like Jacob, but it's not him because your in the picture."  
  
Mac smiled at this. "I know sir. I really want to figure this out. but I don't know General Carter, so I don't want to ask. I was going to research adoption records, but I know that I wouldn't get access to them."  
  
"Ok. This is a situation that needs to be investigated. So I'm going to call some people, and see what I can do."  
  
"Ok." Harm said, while getting up to leave. Mac followed, "thank you for seeing us."  
  
"Yeah. I'll call when I know something." Hammond turned back to his paperwork as Harm and Mac left. Once they left, George picked up the phone and dialed a number. "Hello Tim, this is General Hammond. I have a favor to ask..."  
  
A few days later, they got a call from the general, asking them to report to the mountain for a meeting at 0900 houndred.  
  
"This is it Mac. We are going to get to the botton of this." Harm smiled and wrapped Mac up into a hug.   
  
Harm noticed that Mac didn't seem as happy as she should, so after they sat down, he asked. "Mac, honey what's wrong? I thought you'd be happy."  
  
Mac took a deep breath before answering. "Harm, a few months ago, I got a call from one of the doctors at Bethasda. They had my uncle there. I went down." Mac started to tear up and harm grabbed her hand. "I found out that he has live cancer, and his outlook isn't that great."  
  
"Oh God, Mac. I'm sorry that I wasn't there to suppport you." Harm drew her into a hug as she cried.   
  
She just sat there, if Harm's arms for 10 minutes. Finally, she looked up at him. "Harm, I'm going to head to bed, I'm tired."  
  
"Ok. I'll come with you. I have a feeling that tomorrow is going to be an emotional day." With that, they both headed to bed.   
  
The Next Day  
  
Sam and Daniel were walking down the hall when they met up with Jack, "Hey Kids, what are you doing here?"  
  
"We don't know Jack. The general called yesyorday telling us he wanted to talk to us and Jacob. So here we are."  
  
"And we need to get to the briefing room, so sir. We'll see you later."  
  
Jack watched his two friends walk down the hall. He wondered why they were called in. But he knew he would find out later. Whatever the reason was, he could feel that it wasn't good. He turned and headed to his office.  
  
Sam and Daniel walked inito the room, and they were surprised to see Jacob, Mac, and Harm already there. They went and sat down besides Jacob. Sam sat beside her dad and Daniel sat beside her. A few seconds later, the general walked in. He took his usual seat at the head of the table.   
  
"Ok. I'm sure you're all wondering what I called you in. Harm and Mac partly know why. But before I say anything, Jacob..."  
  
Jacob turned to his daughter and soon-to-be son in law. The only thing going through his head was ' he hoped she would understand.'  
  
"Sam, sweetie. There is something that I need to tell you and you have to promise to listen to the whole story, ok?"  
  
Sam raised an eyebrow at what her dad was saying. "Ok dad."  
  
"Ok, I was adopted. I was adopted by your grandparetns when I was 3 months old. When I turned 18, they told me and also said that I had two brothers. They gave me their blessing to find my other family, but I decided not to. I never told you or Mark because I felt that I didn't need to." by the time Jacob was done, Sam had Daniel's hand in a death grip. She loosened it a bit after her father was done.  
  
"Ok. Now Mac, I looked up the information. So here it is. Your grandmother had twins, your Uncle Matt and Jacob. She put Jacob up for adoption when she realized she couldn't take care of new-born twins and her two-year-old son."  
  
The general noticed after he was done that Sam, Jacob, and Mac were just looking at each other. Before the general had the chance to say somethingt, a SF walked in. "Sir. they are here."  
  
"Ok, send them down."  
  
As Matt walked down the hallway, all he could think of was what this Major Davis told him. He didn't know what to think, and he had no time to process the information. He was told he was going to meet his twin brother, his daugther and her fiance. He would also see Harm and Mac. Matt walked into the room behind the major, not knowing what to expect.  
  
The six peoplpe sitting at the table turned their attention to the that were walking into the room.   
  
Jacob stood up and walked over to his brother. Major Davis left and walked over to stand behind the general. Sam stared at the two men. Not really knowing what to think. She knew that Daniel was worried about her, but she didn't know what to say to him. Then all of a sudden, she felt Daniel put an arm around her shoulder and took the other hand with his other hand. She turned and gave me a small smile. She knew that they had a rule not to do anything too personal at work, but at the moment she didn't care.   
  
Matt's feet were rooted to the floor. He noticed Sarah sitting next to Harm, She looked calm, but he could tell that she was a bit shaken about the situation, he was too. He noticed that Sarah had Harm's hand in a death grip. He then turned his attention to the other couple sitting and watching him. The blonde haired woman looked like she was ready to fall apart, but trying not to. The man next to her seemed to be helping and supporting her. Matt finally turned his attention to the man standing a few feet away from him.   
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Jacob." The two men stared at each other. Matt all of a sudden found himself being hugged by Jacob. The two men stayed like that for a few minutes. When the separated, he noticed that the two couples where now standing close to them, together. Matt motioned them to come join them. Sam and Daniel walked and stood by Jacob. They were still holding hands,. Mac and Harm went by Matt. Matt was the first to speak.   
  
"Well, I take you already know Sarah and Harm."  
  
"Yes we do. Now this is my daughter, Samantha, and her fiance Daniel Jackson.   
  
"Sir..." Daniel went to shake Matt's Hand.  
  
Matt shook his hand, but stated. "Please, call me Uncle Matt."  
  
"Ok." Sam answered with a smile on her face.  
  
The general had just waited in the background while this happened. "Why don't we all sit down." Everyone went and sat back down at the table. Matt sat by Sarah.  
  
"Ok, I know that you are all wondering why I asked you here. I looked into this becauseMac asked me to. I know all of this is a bit weird, but it'll get better in time. I have things to do, so please excuse me." With that the general went to his office, Major davis following him.   
  
The six people just looked at each other, no one knowing what to say. Finally Daniel spoke up. "Well, I think we should let Matt and Jacob alone to talk." Sam, Sarah, Harm and Daniel all stood up to leave. "Dad, Sam and I will be in her lab, and Mac and Harm will be in mine."  
  
"Ok son. We'll see you guys in a bit."  
  
The four people left the room and headed towards the lab area. 


	18. Part 18

Into the Lyons Den Part 18 (epiloge)  
  
5 months later  
  
Sam sat outside on the deck, sipping on coffee and waiting for Mac and Janet to arrive. Her thoughts were shattered by the sliding door opening.   
  
"Sam." Janet couldn't contain her joy in her voice.   
  
Sam laughed at her friend as she came into Sam's view. "Janet, Mac. How are you?"  
  
"Sam," Mac and Janet shared a look before turning back to Sam. "How are we? We are fine. but, how are you this morning?"  
  
Sam stood up and went into the house, with Janet and Mac following. "How am I? I'm wonderful." She turned to her friends as they all stood in the kitchen. "I'm getting married to the man that I love with my whole being. And in around 8 months I'm going to have our child. I've been waiting for this day my entire life. Especially since meeting Daniel."  
  
All Janet could do was smile and start laughing at her friend. Sam was just glowing as she said those words. Mac, joined in and finally Sam started.   
  
"I hate to break this up, but everyone needs to get ready." The three of them looked at the other woman in the doorway that none of them noticed came in. "Nicole," Sam went over and gave her a hug, "I didn't hear you come in."  
  
"Well, none of you did. No come on, lets go." Nicole started to head upstairs with Janet and Mac behind her. Sam was behind Janet. She was about to ask about Maria when she found herself with an armful of her.   
  
"Aunt Sam!"  
  
Sam stopped to talk to Maria. "Maria, hello dear. And how are you today?"  
  
"I'm excited, Aunt Sam. Mom told me that I'll have a cousin to play with in a few months. I hope it's a girl. Where is Uncle Daniel?"  
  
Sam laughed, "slow down there sweetheart. Yes, you will have a cousin to play with. And, don't tell Uncle Daniel, I hope it's a girl too. And Uncle Daniel is off getting ready to our friend Jack's house. Now come on, lets go before your mom gets mad at us." Sam picked her up and they walked upstairs.   
  
Jack's house  
  
Daniel was pacing in Jack's living room when Jack came back from the store. Jack noticed that Daniel didn't noticed that he was in the room. Jack walked closer to Daniel, hoping not to scare him. "Danny."  
  
Daniel jumped and turned to face him. "Jack. God you scared me."  
  
Jack just smiled at his friend. "I'm not surprised. You seemed a bit lost there."  
  
"Yeah..." Daniel was cut off by a knock at the door.   
  
Jack went and answered it. "Ahh Harm. come in."  
  
"Thank you sir. I picked up someone on my way here."  
  
"O'Neill."  
  
"Teal'C, buddy, come in." Harm and Teal'C followed Jack into the living room where they found Daniel sitting on the couch.   
  
"So, Daniel, how are you?"  
  
Daniel was quite for a mintue before answering. "I'm feeling great. I'm very excited about it. I'm marrying the woman of my dreams and I'm going to be a dad. What more can I ask for."  
  
"The end of the Gou'ald?"  
  
"Funny Jack."  
  
"I know!"  
  
"So, Daniel Jackson, how is Samantha?"  
  
"She is doing fine Teal'C. She's kinda upset about being assigned to Earth, but she knows that it is what had to happen."  
  
The four men sat around each one lost in their own thoughts.   
  
"So Daniel, where is Sam's brother and Jacob meeting us?"  
  
"They are meeting us at the church, Harm. They decided that would be better so I didn't feel so confined with them and you guys. Even through I wouldn't have felt confined, but I do you more comfortable with you guys than I think I would of with them. If that makes sense."  
  
"More thatn you know Danny."  
  
"JJaacck. Are you going to ever stop calling me that. I mean, I am getting married today."  
  
"Yeah to Carter."  
  
Daniel put his right hand up as to say something.   
  
"Daniel don't start. No matter how hard you and Sam try, I'll always call her that, I don't care if she is taking you name."  
  
"O'Neill, so you not think that is would be a good idea for you to start calling Samantha by her first name?"  
  
"Teal'C, my man, we will have a discussion about this another day. Because today is all about Daniel and Carter. So I think it's about time to get ready." The men headed to get ready.  
  
Church  
  
Jacob met up with Daniel at the church and he took them aside.  
  
"How are you son?"  
  
"Frankly, terrified. I'm hoping that I'll make a good husband for Sam. What if I don't?"  
  
"Danny, you'll be fine. Everything will be ok. I couldn't have picked a better person for my daugther."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now come on, it's almost time to start this."  
  
30 minutes later found the wedding getting ready to start.   
  
Daniel stood by Jack, waiting for the bridal march to start. When it did, everyone turned their attention to the back of the church. They saw Sam being walked down the isle by her father. The moment that Sam and Daniel made eye contact, they both knew that everything was going to be all right. 


End file.
